Tobias Kestler
Tobias Kestler is a human Prophet from Universe A, and the Guarded Human of Raphael. He becomes the leader of the Neutrality Faction during the End Times, as well as the last known ruler of Arkaissa. Tobias is the main protagonist of ''MedBoy789'', and a supporting character in the Arknthology as a whole. History Background Tobias was the son of Hannah and Hewitt Kestler, and the brother of Sarah. He lived on his own in a house in Florida, where he attended college. He was something of a slacker and a drug user, spending most of his days watching television and buying drugs from his friend, Matt Greene. In order to gain some extra money to pain for his college classes, Toby decided to take part in drug trial (conducted by Dr. Ellis). For extra money, he agreed to create a YouTube channel chronicling his reaction to the medication. MedBoy789 After starting the new medication, "Med Boy" began to suffer from insomnia, and had dreams involving a dark creature and a deer with benzikinetic powers. During the video entitled "encounter", Med Boy found himself face-to-face with what appeared to be an unseen hostile creature with glowing white eyes (which turned to green). The following video uploaded to the channel, "Symbiont", showed these same events from the creature's point of view. The next video (entitled "All Apologies"), was composed of Tobias claiming that he was okay, and later staring silently at the camera. Visibly worried by these recent events, Toby tried to find an explanation for the strange "Symbiont" video, but was soon interrupted by frightening and familiar sounds coming from outside his room. Later in the night, he woke up from a nightmare and began rapidly quoting the movie Lethal Weapon and Stephen King's It. He later claimed that this was his own reaction to the nightmare, and that it was not the medication causing it. Toby was eventually added to a mysterious Skype group known as the .lordslayers. From this group, he learned things about the entities in his house, and that they were in fact not ghosts (at one point calling one an "alien"). After several encounters with these entities, he would up .relapsing, and downed an entire pill bottle. Afterward, his guardian Arkn took control of him and cut his hair. Med Boy tried to decipher what had happened in the previous video; after a few more strange encounters, he had a dream where he was wandering the streets carrying a lantern, until his Arkn pulled him out of the dream. His Arkn introduced himself as "The Crusader" (revealing Med Boy's name to be Toby), and informed him that he was going to use him as bait to kill a lurker in his vicinity. The Crusader woke up Toby; Toby was confused as what he was supposed to do, until his dog, Bobo, led him to the lurker in his garage. Toby collapsed, but The Crusader took over him again and apparently killed the lurker. The following day, Toby woke up in his bathroom and was approached by Bobo, who spoke to him, revealing himself to be possessed by Malek. Personality Tobias's personality was observed and detailed through his vlogs. He appeared to be a rather calm person at first, watching cartoons and suffering from strange dreams (and generally behaving like a stereotypical, slightly out-of-it "stoner"). However, after receiving nightmares, he later began to suffer from extreme paranoia and panic attacks. Appearance Tobias was an ordinary-looking boy in his late teens or early 20s. He had pale skin, pale green eyes, and curly light brown hair (which was very unruly). He normally dressed in tee-shirts and jeans, and liked to wear a knit cap resembling the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Raphael. As he accepted his role as a Prophet and began taking it more seriously, Toby shortened and straightened his hair, dying it blonde. Trivia and Speculation * Tobias is a fan of the shows Drake & Josh and Doctor Who. He also enjoys Tom and Jerry cartoons. ** Interestingly, his alternate twin brother Tobit also was a fan of Doctor Who. * He likes jelly and Doritos snack chips. Gallery Medboy.png TobiasKestler.png MedBoyPossessed.jpg|Toby possessed by Raphael. Tobias.gif MalekTobias.jpg|Toby possessed by Malek. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Possession Victims Category:Prophets Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)